The Hypothesis Utilization
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: While visiting Amy in her lab, Penny comes up with a little experiment for them to try. Bestie Week Day 5: Science Times.


**Bestie Week Day Four: Science Times! Penny/Amy friendship of course, but includes some Leonard/Penny and Shamy, too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"This is really nice of you, coming to visit me at work."

Penny smiled from where she sat watching the neurobiologist copy down some observations she had made that morning.

"Yeah, well at some point an unemployed broke girl has to realize that she can't spend all her days off shoe shopping – so after two weeks of denying it -" she gave Amy an exaggerated grin - "here I am!"

The brunette smirked. "Still, I'm surprised you didn't just go spend time with Leonard in his lab."

Penny cringed. "Um, yeah, Siebert kinda sorta doesn't want me in there anymore."

Amy raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Why not?"

"Leonard and I had a difference of opinion with him," she replied, dismissive as she turned to examine a notice on the wall.

"About what?"

"Just the ... uses of a desk chair," she said, the last part coming out mumbled.

The blonde continued to avoid her gaze as Amy stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. "Wow."

"Oh come on!" Penny said defensively. "Like you and Sheldon have never made out in each other's offices before?"

Again, the neurobiologist cast her a blank stare.

Penny shook her head. "Yeah, sorry, didn't really think that through."

Amy quickly returned to her work, but barely got started before Penny was speaking again.

"Ooh, hey, you know what would be fun?"

"What?"

"If you and Sheldon made out in your lab!" Penny waggled her eyebrows mischievously.

The neurobiologist scoffed, shaking her head as she did so. "I hardly think that's likely to happen."

"Come on," Penny insisted. "You could make it like an experiment!"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well ..." the former waitress trailed off, once again having not really thought through her idea. "Um ... your _hypothesis_" - she nodded impressively at Amy - "could be that Sheldon will violate university policy when it comes to his baser needs and desires."

"What sort of baser needs and desires are we talking about here?" Amy couldn't help but be slightly intrigued. It was perhaps a weak hypothesis her bestie was postulating, but given the potential result, she certainly wasn't opposed to testing it out.

"Okay, well ..." Penny broke off a moment to cringe. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but what turns Sheldon on?"

"It depends," Amy said, putting down her pencil and abandoning her notepad. "He can be rather inconsistent when it comes to that sort of thing."

"There has to be something that always works."

The neurobiologist. "Overall, I suppose the closest thing would be science. Solving problems, posing credible theories."

"That is perfect!" Penny cried, causing Amy to jump. "You can get him in here and seduce him with science!"

Amy smiled, but was hardly convinced. "I don't think that'll work."

"Please, no scientist knows their experiment's going to work unless they test it out."

"I suppose ..." Amy lifted her head to grin at Penny. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Penny skipped merrily down the hall to the Caltech cafeteria, a broad grin on her face. This smile expanded when she caught sight of Leonard sitting down to lunch with Howard and Raj. Sheldon, of course, no where in sight.

"Hey," Leonard said in surprise when his fiance joined them at the table. "What are you doing here?"

Penny gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling him up by the hand. "It's what we're doing. Come on."

Raj and Howard were left to stare after the couple as they disappeared out of sight.

"Ten bucks says what just happened is an indication of where Sheldon and Amy are," Raj said.

Howard merely rolled his eyes.

As the boys remained in the cafeteria, Penny continued to drag Leonard behind her, enthusiastic grin never fading.

"Penny, we shouldn't," Leonard said, head whipping back and forth as his eyes scanned the halls. "If Siebert catches us again -"

"Ba ba ba," Penny interrupted, holding a finger up. "Just trust me on this."

Leonard still utterly perplexed, the two finally reached their destination outside of Amy's lab, the door locked. The experimental physicist would again have questioned Penny's purpose for bringing him there, but as Sheldon and Amy's voices carried over he found he didn't need to.

"Dear Lord, I love quantum physics!" Sheldon's enthused voice rang through the hallway, quickly followed by the sound of kissing.

Leonard stared at Penny, eyes wide and continuing to do so as Amy began to speak.

"Yeah," Penny said casually. "They've been doing that for a while now. And talking about pigeons or ... pigeonholes a lot." She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever gets the boy going, I guess."

"How ... how did they ..." the bespectacled physicist began gesticulating, almost in desperation as he looked between Penny and the closed door. "Did you do this?"

The blonde grinned proudly. "They said I was crazy, Leonard, but now look at me: my hypothesis has been proven!" With that, she turned on her heel, heading back down the hallway, leaving Leonard in an even greater state of confusion than he'd started in.

"... what hypothesis was that exactly?" he asked, slowly beginning to follow.

**Pigeonholes = a word Brit looked up related to quantum mechanics but quickly lost interest in what it was and in so doing lost the desire to offer some sort of explanation for it in this fic. :P Plus Shamy already know what it is! (even if I still don't ...)**


End file.
